the Family of Frankenstein
by multyfangirl15
Summary: what if multiple generations made a monster each? surly one of them would secede in creating a monster son that wasn't violent? maybe if perhaps god were to step in? nothing is impossible in god , there could be three kinds of vampire's or maybe


My tribute to the monster stories, the monster chronicles .

My Frankenstein story.

Why do vampires have to be evil? 1

It started with the first set, a scientist who created a monster that might of ended up ok if it hadn't been able to get out his fathers castle and visited the village, he might of learned love and kindness. But alas he learned of hatred. Hatred of the unknown. He ended up killing many people before the village people managed to kill him. The scientist moved but didn't sell his castle, he only moved , married and had a son. The son followed his fathers foot steps. Became a scientist and made what seemed like a monster and it followed in its uncles foot steps but not to the grave. No the villagers only managed to driven him out into the wilderness where it wasn't known if he still 1lived or not. But the son fallowed his fathers foot steps and had a family after moving out and the father moved back in and lived a quiet life in isolation and again the grand son fallowed his father and grandfathers foot steps to a point and became a scientist. his father died when he was still a young man but after the funeral was over he received a request from his aged grandfather to come and live with him, during the time of the grandson growing up a special servant of god found the 2nd '' monster '' and took him under her wing and taught him many things , one of them was about god. What made that servant so special is that she and many others of her kind was only indirectly made by god. She was made by the devil as servants for him and his demons, but God offered a choice , a choice and that choice was to serve either god, the devil or no one , to serve their selves. About one third chose to serve god , a little less than one third chose to do their own thing and the rest continued to serve the devil and his demons. The ones who serve god ,their skin became white as snow , the ones on their own turned a middle gray color and the ones serving in hell became as black as the darkest place . But all have another form , one that they look like a human , each and everyone looks different but all of the three groups can see through that form and see who is wearing it. To a human they look like a normal human but those like priest have ways to find out if they're vampires or not.

Years after the grandson Fredrick had come to live with his grandfather on a cold and raining night a pair of travelers came into the village heavily hooded so no one could see the big ones face but the smaller one of the two showed her face , the two of them headed for the church with a few of the villagers following them to see where they were going and then left to go back to their homes as soon as the pair went in with the priest blessing and welcome. '' so what brings a pair of travelers to Transylvania?we don't get many.'' '' we are traveling to his family.'' '' oh? And who are they?'' '' father may we have your assurance that you wont tell anyone without our permission ?'' '' of course my child '' '' I am a Frankenstein. '' said the larger traveler for the first time that night. His voice was a little deep and slightly gravelly. '' oh . Yes indeed I will make sure that non learn of it. Come in to the kitchen and have some food.'' '' if I may I would like to pray in the sanctuary before I eat. '' '' of course if you will wait a moment I will be able to unlock it. There are some thieves around here so to protect the church I have to lock it. '' soon she was in there praying and when she found a few rats in there she killed and drank her fill of them. The priest came and saw her finish praying and then kill and drain the rats and perform what looked like a cleansing ritual on the spots she killed and drained the rats and before she was done he left as quietly as he could. But even though he did his best to be quiet she still heard him back away. Soon she was in the kitchen and the priest

2

started to fear but all that he needed to know was told. '' so you saw what I was doing in the sanctuary .'' the poor priest started to sweat even though it was a cold night. '' you have no reason to fear. I am one of the group of white vampires . We only feed on animals , ones that wont be missed like rats and some deer. We also serve not the devil and his demons but god.'' seeing the priest look surprised , shocked, and a bit confused she explained a bit more. '' we were given a choice to serve either the devil and his demons or god or even our selves . The ones who continued to serve the devil turned black , not their outer form but their first form. The ones who chose to do their own thing , they turned gray and we the ones who have chosen to serve god we became white. So don't be afraid of be theres no need . No harm will come to you. We told you the truth when we said that my friend is a Frankenstein, this is Henry or rather that is his christen name, he has no name that he could remember. We are traveling to prevent his half brother from being unable to stop history repeating once again.'' '' you mean he is the second monster this village had endured? '' '' I will ask of you not to call me that , I have already asked god for forgiveness but will have to wait to ask the village so I may protect my brother and his resurrected creation and preventing the third from becoming like my self and my uncle before me.'' Henry said '' Now I Imagen that your tired and need time to think about what you've been told about vampires and the third Frankenstein so if you wish goodnight.'' '' yes goodnight to you both.'' he said as he got up and made his way to his room. In the morning they all were up before dawn and after a bite to eat for Henry and then they covered up and went out to finish their journey but right as they were leaving the village a constable spotted them ''halt!'' forcing them to halt. '' I know everyone in this village but I don't know the two of you. Who are you and why are you in this village ? Travelers stopped coming here year's ago'' '' we are only a couple of poor travelers that came here to have shelter last night at the parson's house from the pouring rain .'' '' most travelers avoid this village even if its poring rain and they wish for a dry place to sleep.'' '' I see that nothing gets by you good constable . '' '' well there has been a few thing's in my youth . '' he said chuckling with pleasure at the complement, '' we're silent for fear of what the villagers will do to my friend if they find out that-''she motioned the constable closer '' that he's a Frankenstein .'' she whispered '' a Franken- '' he said a bit loudly '' a Frankenstein .'' he said softly . '' you are wise to go through the village this early go quickly if the village find out about your friend there will be more unrest .'' '' and you will stay silent about his coming? '' '' yes as long as there is no sightings of any Frankenstein's or any of their servant's in a graveyard. '' '' of course. Perhaps my friend can talk them from doing that.'' '' I see . I'm sorry that I delayed the two of you hurry and I hope you aren't seen by anyone else.'' ''thank you sir.'' as dawn started to make an appearance they were out of sight of the village and running . As noon got closer they were about half way there to the castle when she slowed down to an jog then to a walk and finally she had to stop for Henry to rest so they sat under a nearby tree. they were getting close to very close to being three quarter's of the way there when they noticed a storm was brewing . Sara knew that storm's could become dangerous and wanted to get going but knew that Henry needed some more time to rest. But soon after the storm started to blow a branch of lightning struck Henry and was hurt . '' Henry ! '' Sara said as she picked him up and carried him as she ran the rest of the way knocking when she got there to be opened. To their luck Fredrick came to the door to open it started at the strange sight as she lowered her friend down a bit so they could see each other . '' brother.. help me. '' Henry said when he

3

opened his eye's long enough to see his brother. '' what happened? Where did you find him? '' '' he was struck by lightning and I found him in the Blackforest of Germany. '' '' Benson! '' Fredrick called out excitedly '' sir? '' '' bring them to my lab. Quickly. What are you standing out there for? come in.'' he added when he saw that Sara was still outside. Soon they were heading to his lab but as Fredrick was heading to grab a few thing's he might need he heard '' Fredrick! What is all the noise I hear ? '' from his grandfather '' grandfather a stroke of good luck has befallen us. '' '' out with it my boy. '' '' my father's monster has returned home. And I don't see any angry mob's following him and his strong friend so I don't think that the village is even aware that he's here. So I may be able to study him at my leisure while he's recovering from being struck by lightning .'' '' that is a stroke of good luck my boy I may come down there sometime. but first you need to try and stop him from dying from the lightning strike. '' '' what make's you think that he wont survive or recover? He's lived all these year's and from both your's and father's note's he's superhuman. I'm confident that he'll be able to recover . I'll speak to you later grandfather .'' Fredrick said as he went down to his lab. Fredrick spent three day's seeing what he could do from his brother and by the time he found out what was wrong Henry had slipped into a coma. During those three day's of studying him and with Sara's help of her taking note's he concluded that the lightning somehow effected the jolt of energy that first brought him to life and that a jolt of energy of the same polarity would bring him out of the coma he was in . And with his grandfather's help he was able to administer it and when he checked his brother's vitals everything was much better '' I told you grandfather that I would be able to do it. '' '' I should of never doubted you Fredrick.'' he said as he got his grandson to go up stair's. Soon after the evening of Victor getting his grandson to eat and then go to bed found Fredrick waking up early in the morning going down to where his half brother and friend when he got down there he found his brother still asleep and her awake. '' I know that you have questions but let's wait until we're where you and your grandfather can listen in comfort.'' she said to forestall his questions. Soon they were in front of the parlor fire all sitting in chair's '' my name is Sara and I know that since your men of science you wont believe what I am about to say next. There is a haven and a hell. Angles and demons along with three different kinds of vampire's. Originally there was one kind of vampire we were made by the devil for servant's for himself and his demons but then God gave us a choice . A choice of who we wish to serve, the devil , ourself or God. Roughly, we divided into thirds . The one's who decided to continue to serving in hell turned black, the one's who decided to do their own thing turned grey and the one's who turned to the light of god turned as white as snow.'' '' and which do you say you are? '' Victor asked '' I can't use my true form but I am able to revert to a hybrid form .'' she said as a light formed around her and her form changed her skin turned white as snow and her features changed to be a bit more angler and her teeth became a bit more sharper and then her form changed back '' a white. God's not happy about the reanimation that your family has done in the past. God gave all his creations free will so he knows that you Fredrick will follow in your father's and your grandfather's footsteps. Studying your brother wont be enough to satisfy you thirst for knowledge , one day you will make a third and it will turnout like the first two were at least at the beginning .'' '' at first? '' '' you never got around to tell your grandfather about your first discovery Fredrick?'' '' he reorganized me grandfather. That means he remembers father.'' '' Henry will have much to tell you when he's awoken from the coma that he's been in.'' '' Henry, I take it is the name that you gave my grandson's half brother .'' '' if your a vampire I take it you wont be wishing for some tea and scones.'' Fredrick said as he grabbed a scone , cutting it and accidentally cut himself to butter it. They noticed that she was struggling a bit seconds after Fredrick cut himself. '' what is it?'' Victor asked '' you better clean the blood up I haven't had much blood in the past four days. Is there a good amount of dear around here? '' '' you would have to go several miles from here but yes there is some very good size herd's of deer around here. '' '' good , if you would be kind enough to excuse me , I need to go hunt .''.. they blinked and she was nearly out of the room. Soon after breakfast was eaten Sara appeared after a bit more than half an hour with a couple of grass , dirt and blood spots on her dress '' I see that you fed.'' '' yes there are some nice plump deer around here I hope wont mind if some of the villager's find some field dressed deer from time to time . I don't doubt that you would grow tired of Vinson.'' '' shall we all go down to see Henry? '' Fredrick suggested '' no thank you my boy, my old bones are creaking at this time. '' '' very well grand father. '' It didn't take very long to get to the lab so soon but when they reached it Henry was still asleep. Fredrick checked how he was doing well Sara stayed when the scientist left , staying with her friend. The next time Fredrick checked on his half brother he had his grandfather with him. they saw Sara drench and Henry sitting up and talking to her. '' so you fed , '' ''yes thank god the deer are nice and plump around here. How are you feeling? '' '' a bit weak so that's something new to experience . So did Fredrick learn any thing from when he was bringing me out of the coma? '' '' yes several thing's . I hope he will be satisfied for year's to come before he make the third . '' '' you know I do as well, but don't you want to have the rest of your strength back along with your full form? '' '' of course I do but I have more time to wait on thing's to happen than most in this world. '' '' I just hope.. that when he can no longer resist on making another that we will be able to stop it from getting out like the uncle and I did . '' '' between the two of us I don't see why you are worrying. When that time comes I will have the strength of a dozen full grown men and be able to fly . And you have the strength of eight grown men your self. We will be able to protect him. ''


End file.
